


Werewolves of Los Angeles

by Kymera219



Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan is not amused, Established Relationship, F/F, Hellhounds, Idiots in Love, Luci names his pets weird things, M/M, Silver Bullet movie, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Dan introduces Lucifer to his favorite horror movie and gets an unwanted lesson on the SupernaturalSequel to "The Angel of Dan's Apartment" and  "Haunted Honeymoon"
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Mazikeen, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679872
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Werewolves of Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [duneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/gifts), [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



Dan and Lucifer were cuddled up on the couch together. He'd decided to introduce his husband to some classic horror films. How the man went through all of these centuries without watching these epic cheese fests, Dan would never understand.

That night's selection was  _Silver Bullet_ ,  one of Dan's favorites. 

"That is strangest looking werewolf I've ever seen," Lucifer mumbled into Dan's neck.

"Graphics weren't exactly the greatest in the eighties, babe".

"Still, that is not even close to an actual werewolf" Lucifer informed him.

Dan gave his husband a strange look.

"Luce....are you trying to tell me werewolves are real?".

"They used to be," Lucifer yawned," all died out, now". 

"Ok sleepyhead, let's get you to bed".

Dan turned the TV off, then hauled his tired devil up the stairs.

********************

Later that night, Dan was startled awake by a strange noise. He looked over to see Lucifer still snoring and curled into his side. He heard the sound again, only it was downstairs now.

"Lucifer!" He whispered while shaking his shoulder, "Lucifer, wake up!".

"That's not where the banana goes!" Lucifer shouted as he startled awake.

"What?!".

"What?".

"Nevermind," Dan said shaking his head, "I heard noises downstairs".

A howling noise made them look at each other before flying out of the bed. Lucifer crept down the stairs, Dan following close behind him.They rounded into the kitchen....where Dan let out a scream.

"HOLY SHIT! A REAL WEREWOLF!"

Instead of screaming, Lucifer just looked confused.

"Sprinkles?".

"Wait...what?" Dan was confused.

"Darling, that's no werewolf....that's my hellhound, Sprinkles".

Sure enough, the thing turned around, and it was a massive, shaggy looking dog with black hair and ruby eyes.

"Uhm...babe," Dan said cautiously," Why on earth,would you name a freaking hellhound Sprinkles?".

"Oh that's simple! Whenever he'd tear someone apart, the pieces that went flying looked like...."

"Nevermind! I shouldn't have asked!" Dan was pretty sure he'd never look at ice cream cones the same way again.

"Point is, Sprinkles should be in Hell, not our kitchen".

"That would be my fault," Maze said as she stepped out of the shadows, " I brought him here".

"How did you fetch him from hell, Mazikeen?" Lucifer asked," and does your wife know you're smuggling hellhounds?".

"Of course Chloe doesn't know! That's why I decided to hide him here until I can convince her to let Trix have him....as for how he got here....I just blackmailed Amenadiel".

Lucifer lit up at the idea of there being some dirt on his brother, while Dan wondered why Maze thought it was okay to give his kid demon dogs.

"Well Maze, I suppose it would be alright if Sprinkles stays here until the Detective acclimates to the idea".

"And what exactly do we feed him?" Dan asked," the blood of your enemies?".

Dan was not comfortable with the matching grins from Lucifer and Maze at that statement. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going back to bed. Come on Sprinkles, you can sleep in the floor".

"Later, Bitches!" Maze said as she went out the door.

Dan and Lucifer got settled back in bed, with the hellhound at their feet. Suddenly, there was a howling sound outside the window.

"Don't tell me Maze brought another hellhound up!"

"No, my love, listen" Lucifer put a finger to Dan's lips as he listened closely to the howling, "we'll I'll be re-damned".

"What is it?" Dan whispered.

"That, my darling Daniel....was an actual werewolf".

Dan gulped and slid his head under the covers.

Maybe he should have introduced his husband to romantic comedies instead.


End file.
